<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our hands speak for us by yoonseh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075611">Our hands speak for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh'>yoonseh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, The other boys are in it too but barely, byeongkwan twists his ankle and sehyoon takes care of him, it's not as platonic as they think it is, pure fluff, they take a bath, they're in love and stupid and in love, this is just a cute short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your hands on my body are like a million little sparks, they make my skin light up like fireworks. I want them surrounding me and all over me, I want them holding mine until they become one.”</p><p>Byeongkwan hurts his ankle and Sehyoon takes care of him. Cute get together. Super soft and short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our hands speak for us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys, I missed wowkwan so i just wrote this up real quick. It's just soft and cute. It is pure fluff. In canon, this would be happening right now during "the butterfly phantasy" comeback. Hope you guys like it. </p><p>Songs: <br/>Literally only "Felt this way" by Carly Rae Jepsen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byeongkwan hit the floor before he felt the pain in his ankle, before he heard the click his bones made as his foot twisted in the wrong direction. The floor below him was cool as his hands slapped down on it to catch himself. </p><p>He sucked in a breath as sparks shot up his ankle and his brain became dizzy from the pounding. He leaned to the side to try and pick himself up but the minute he put any weight on his foot he sunk back to the floor with a small whine. </p><p>He wasn’t a stranger to pain and this wasn’t even that bad but he was tired and already weak from practice, which they had been at for almost ten hours now. It was late into the night and he could feel sweat drip down the side of his neck, he could feel his hair matted to his forehead. </p><p>He hadn’t realized the music had stopped as he reached back to grab at his ankle, he moaned as his fingers grazed over the skin. His gaze fell on his foot and saw that it was already swelling, it would be bruised tomorrow and he’d be laid out in bed icing it. </p><p>The thought made him frown and a whimper left his throat without his permission. He looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, one that moved up his neck to grip behind his ear. The hand slowly guided his eyes up to see Sehyoon leaning down and getting in his space. </p><p>The other boys stood around him, they looked concerned, he usually got right back up when he fell. He tried again to move but Sehyoon’s free hand stopped him, his grip tight on his shoulder. </p><p>The hand on his shoulder moved up to mimic the other hand behind his ear. Sehyoon lifted his head and looked into his eyes. “Sehyoon I’m fine, just help me up.” </p><p>Sehyoon didn’t move, he just kept his gaze and then scoffed. Byeongkwan tried to school his gaze but that never worked on the older man, he could tell that Byeongkwan was in more pain than he would ever let on. </p><p>“You’re not fine, that fall looked bad, let the trainer look at your ankle.” Sehyoon’s thumb was caressing the side of his face and he leaned his head into the touch. The other boy smiled at him softly and he nodded. </p><p>Sehyoon removed his hands and then moved his arms to hold under Byeongkwan’s arms, he lifted him up and the younger threw his arms around his shoulders. He pushed his face into Sehyoon’s neck, which was damp with sweat but he couldn’t care at that moment. </p><p>Sehyoon adjusted him so that one of his arms was around his waist and practically dragged him to a chair sitting against one of the walls opposite the mirrors.</p><p>Junhee followed them and made sure that Sehyoon had Byeongkwan tight in his grip. Byeongkwan basically hopped on one foot to the chair, if it had been farther he would have whined at Sehyoon to pick him up. </p><p>Sehyoon gently placed him in the chair and Byeongkwan let his shoulders droop as he held his foot up. He looked up over Sehyoon’s shoulder and saw Donghun and Yuchan grabbing bottles of water and walking over to them. Donghun passed by their freezer and grabbed a handful of ice and put it in a plastic baggie. He swiped a towel and brought that over too. </p><p>Donghun reached them and handed a water bottle to Byeongkwan, after the younger took it Donghun ran a hand through his hair. He handed the ice to Sehyoon and then sat down in the middle of the dance floor with Yuchan who flopped his head down into Donghun’s lap. </p><p>The oldest played with the youngest’s hair as Junhee stood over Byeongkwan, worry etched into his face. Byeongkwan slapped his thigh with the back of his hand which caused Junhee to pull his hands away from his mouth where he was biting his nails. </p><p>“Dude, chill. I’ll be fine.” Junhee just placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Byeongkwan smiled at him but it was interrupted as he hissed when he felt a hand gently grab his ankle. Sehyoon was sitting criss cross on the floor in front of him, he had wrapped a hand around his foot and pulled it into his lap so that Byeongkwan didn’t have to hold it up in the air. </p><p>Sehyoon looked up at him when he hissed, his gaze was apologetic. “Sorry, Kwan. I don’t want you to stress your leg and get a cramp.” He smiled at him and Byeongkwan felt the pain drain from his ankle. He didn’t know if it was the way he could see Sehyoon’s eyes shine with worry or the way his fingers were gently rubbing along his calf.</p><p>Sehyoon placed the ice on his ankle and Byeongkwan tried not to flinch at the cold. Sehyoon kept his warm hands on him though. </p><p>The older man ran his hand up his leg and squeezed every once in a while, massaging the sore muscles. He forgot about his ankle and groaned as he leaned his head back against the wall. “Don’t stop, that feels good.” </p><p>He heard a chuckle and peaked open one eye to see Junhee smirking at him. The leader leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Do you want to be left alone?” </p><p>Byeongkwan growled at him and smacked his side, Junhee just laughed and went to join the other two in the middle of the room. Byeongkwan could see Yuchan’s chest rise and fall as he peacefully slept on Donghun’s lap. Junhee sat down next to him and Donghun leaned his head on his shoulder. </p><p>He sighed and looked back to Sehyoon, the older had his gaze trained on his ankle, hands still running up and down his calves. His hand traveled farther up, this time it made it all the way up to the edge of his shorts before it traveled back down. </p><p>Byeongkwan swallowed, his leg twitched and Sehyoon looked up at him innocently. “Did that hurt?”</p><p>Sehyoon was clueless to the way his muscles tightened and his skin lit on fire at his touch, Byeongkwan wanted to keep it that way for right now. He smiled at the older and shook his head. “No, it’s really nice Yoonie.”</p><p>Sehyoon licked his lips and Byeongkwan caught the shy smile the older aimed at him before he looked back down at his lap. He ran his hands back down Byeongkwan’s leg and grabbed at his foot. He started to unlace his shoes and then as gently as he could pulled the sneaker off. </p><p>Byeongkwan tried not to make a noise but a puff of air made its way out without his permission. Sehyoon quickly removed his shoe and placed it on the floor. He ran his thumb right above where his ankle was swollen to comfort him. </p><p>He pulled his sock off and then placed his foot back in his lap with the ice, they waited for the trainer to arrive. The other three got back up and started to practice parts of the choreo, Byeongkwan watched with a sad smile, he hated getting hurt especially so close to their comeback. </p><p>The music blasted in the room and he leaned back in his chair, pout evident on his face. He twitched when he felt hands run up the side of his legs and gently wrap around his waist. The hands pushed under his shirt and they were warm on his already hot skin. </p><p>He looked down at Sehyoon who was trying to get his attention, the trainer stood over the older and was smiling down at them. “Need my help?” He laughed and Byeongkwan rolled his eyes. </p><p>The trainer put down his bag next to Byeongkwan’s chair and crouched down to look at his ankle, he then pushed at Sehyoon to move so he could get to work. Sehyoon gently placed Byeongkwan's leg on the stool that the trainer had moved over and then stood up. </p><p>He went to move away but Byeongkwan caught his wrist. His hand slid down until he could intertwine their fingers, Sehyoon smiled at him softly as Byeongkwan pouted. “Don’t go.” It really didn’t hurt that much, but he was now feeling very tired and Sehyoon’s presence made him more relaxed. The older one knew that. </p><p>Sehyoon squeezed his hand and brought his free one up to brush through Byeongkwan’s hair, he pushed it back and smiled. “Not going anywhere, baby.”</p><p>Byeongkwan felt his heart skip at the pet name, he didn’t even think Sehyoon realized he had said it. It sometimes slipped out of the older and Byeongkwan would imagine him calling him that in another context. One where they were laying in bed together, cuddling, giving each other light kisses. </p><p>He pushed the thought away before it took over. Sehyoon moved closer to him and Byeongkwan leaned into his side, wrapping an arm around the older’s waist as Sehyoon’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. </p><p>The trainer worked on his ankle, he wrapped it in the squishy, soft bandage first, pulling it tight so Byeongkwan could feel the blood pumping into his ankle. He then grabbed the wrap and criss crossed the material until Byeongkwan’s whole foot and ankle was covered in the bandage. </p><p>The circulation to his foot was basically cut off and he could feel it pulse, the feeling wasn’t the most pleasant but he was used to it. The trainer smacked his thigh and stood up. “Ice that tonight and keep pressure on it.” He looked over at Sehyoon. “Don’t let him walk on it or I’ll kick his ass tomorrow.”</p><p>He pointed at Byeongkwan before he left. “Do not practice tomorrow, do you hear me?”</p><p>Byeongkwan pursed his lips and sucked on his teeth. “Fine.” He was not happy about it but he knew it would heal faster if he stayed off of it. They had a couple of weeks until their comeback, he could take one day. He would just have to watch tomorrow and be useful in correcting mistakes.</p><p>The trainer winked at him and then grabbed his stuff and headed out of the studio. Byeongkwan threw his head back and whined. He heard Sehyoon’s laugh close to his ear and opened one eye to see him looking at him. He was close, very close. He was crouched down, his hand was still in Byeongkwan’s hair, his nails scratching at his scalp. </p><p>Byeongkwan leaned into the touch and whined again, this one exaggerated and all for the attention Sehyoon was giving him. If Byeongkwan moved his head anymore their noses would brush, he leaned forward anyways. </p><p>Sehyoon titled his head and they bumped foreheads, it was intimate in the open studio but at this late in the night no one was there except for them, the other boys, and their instructor. </p><p>Byeongkwan swallowed and tried to look at Sehyoon from their position. “Yoonie-”</p><p>Sehyoon pulled away and smiled at him, he leaned forehead and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Byeongkwan wanted to bury himself in the older’s chest, he wanted those lips to move lower, press against his own. </p><p>He sighed and let his mind wander as Sehyoon’s hand carded through his hair. “Time to go home now, Kwannie.” He heard Sehyoon whisper into his ear, his lips a light brush against his skin, he shivered at the contact. </p><p>Sehyoon stood up completely and held out his hands, Byeongkwan grabbed both of them and the older hauled him as he balanced on one foot. Sehyoon eyed him and titled his head to the side before he made a decision. </p><p>He called out to the other three. “Hey, can you guys grab our things. I’m going to get Kwan to the car.” The boys told him they would and Sehyoon turned back to Byeongkwan who was now leaning completely on him. </p><p>His face was pressed into his neck again and Byeongkwan rubbed it up and down Sehyoon’s skin. “You're going to carry me, Yoonie. Why are you so sweet to me?”</p><p>Sehyoon laughed softly and grabbed the back of Byeongkwan’s neck to pull his face away from his neck. “You know why.” Sehyoon didn’t look troubled by the statement, but Byeongkwan’s eyes widened before he schooled his expression. </p><p>He could feel a blush creep up his neck, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”</p><p>Sehyoon rubbed his thumb along his cheek and then pulled his hand away, the arm around Byeongkwan’s waist squeezed. “Okay, so how are we doing this. Bridal or piggyback?”</p><p>Byeongkwan laughed and shook his head. “Bridal, we’re already closer to that position. I really don’t want to try and get on your back right now.”</p><p>Sehyoon nodded and slid the arm that was around his was a little higher on his back. Byeongkwan secured his arms around the oldest shoulders and kept his injured foot up off the floor as Sehyoon bent down. </p><p>Sehyoon didn’t give him a warning, he just wrapped his free arm under Byeongkwan’s knees and lifted. He’d done it many times before, Byeongkwan knew the drill. He let Sehyoon lift him and made sure to hold as much of his own weight that he could. </p><p>It wasn’t that he was too heavy for Sehyoon, but he had gained a lot of muscle recently and he could tell he wasn’t as easy to carry as he used to be. </p><p>Sehyoon grunted as he adjusted his grip. Byeongkwan laughed and carded one of his hands through the hair at the nape of the older’s neck. “Too heavy for you?”</p><p>Sehyoon shook his head and laughed. “Never, I’ve got you.”</p><p>Byeongkwan pressed his nose into Sehyoon’s cheek and hummed. “I know you do.”</p><p>He could feel the intake of breath from the way his side was pressed into his chest, he knew that if he opened his eyes he’d see Sehyoon’s closed as he breathed Byeongkwan in. </p><p>They never talked about it and sometimes Byeongkwan thought Sehyoon didn’t even know but it was moments like this that told him the older man did know. Moments where Sehyoon just stood in the middle of their studio as the other’s gathered their things and made their way to their van. Moments where Sehyoon held him close to his chest and breathed him in.</p><p>They were gross and sweaty from practice, they needed to shower, but that didn’t matter. Sehyoon’s warmth and comfort preceded the need for any of that. He would always make Byeongkwan feel better, whether it was a big injury or just a twisted ankle. </p><p>Byeongkwan leaned into him and finally pulled his face away, he was right Sehyoon’s eyes were closed. They opened when he felt the younger lean back in his arms. “We should probably leave.”</p><p>Sehyoon shook his head and looked down, Byeongkwan could see the blush spread along his collar bones where his tank top didn’t cover. He rubbed his thumb along the skin on Sehyoon’s shoulder and watched goosebumps erupt along his skin. </p><p>He looked up into his eyes a little surprised at the reaction, how easily his touch affected the other man. Sehyoon was looking down at him, his lips parted, breath coming out hot along Byeongkwan’s face. </p><p>Sehyoon looked ready to lean in and then there was a loud bang as the door to the studio flew open. Yuchan was smiling at him, bags flung across his shoulder. “You guys coming or not?” He smirked as he saw them and winked at Byeongkwan. </p><p>Byeongkwan smacked Sehyoon’s chest. “Yes, we’re coming. Let’s go Yoonie, get those legs moving.” </p><p>Sehyoon huffed, but he had a bright smile across his face. He walked toward Yuchan and Byeongkwan leaned his head on the older’s chest. His eyes closed as they made their way to the company van. </p><p>He kept up the movement of his thumb as it ran along Sehyoon’s skin, the contact grounded him even while he was in the other man’s arms. He couldn’t really feel the pain in his ankle anymore, it had become a dull throb, the bandage managing to maintain any of the ache. </p><p>When they got to the van Sehyoon stopped, Byeongkwan usually sat in the back with Yuchan but it would be too hard to maneuver him into the back with his ankle. He watched as Sehyoon’s face scrunched up as he thought, Donghun was already in his usual seat in the front practically asleep so that wasn’t an option. </p><p>He eyed up Junhee who was putting his headphones in his ears and turning on his music for the drive home. Sehyoon looked cute as he thought. </p><p>“Jun-ah, can you sit in the back with Channie, I think it’ll be easier to get Kwan in and out that way?” Sehyoon spoke softly but Junhee heard him. </p><p>“Sure.” Junhee said and moved to the back where Yuchan was already passed out. Junhee pushed the younger to the side lightly and then when he settled pulled him back so his head was resting on his shoulder. </p><p>Sehyoon leaned into the van and placed Byeongkwan into the chair closest to the door. He reached forward and buckled him up, the younger looked at him with adoration, the action soft in the dead of the night. </p><p>Junhee scoffed at them. “Could you treat him any more like he’s your baby?”</p><p>Sehyoon blushed and flipped Junhee off as he helped Byeongkwan get settled. He then leaned back and shut the door as he made his way around to the other side, when he got in he slipped  into Junhee’s usual seat and put on his seatbelt. </p><p>When he was done their manager pushed down on the gas and started to drive them home. Sehyoon reached over to Byeongkwan’s chair and pulled the arm rest back, the younger looked at him curiously. “What are you doing?”</p><p>He had a smile in his voice, Sehyoon was so cute when he was extra attentive. Byeongkwan could tell the older was worried and it made his heart flutter. The older pulled at his leg and Byeongkwan let him move him around. </p><p>“You need to keep your foot elevated, it will keep it from swelling any more than it already is. I don’t want it to hurt more in the morning” Sehyoon put Byeongkwan’s leg in his lap and the younger one accommodated by sitting practically sideways in his seat. </p><p>He smiled at the older man as he placed his hands on his thigh and started to rub up and down, the movement was soothing and it made Byeongkwan’s eyes droop. He looked around the van and saw that the other members were all asleep. He looked back to find Sehyoon already watching him with a soft look on his face. He reached out his hand and the older grabbed it without hesitation. “You already make it hurt less, Yoonie.” </p><p>Sehyoon intertwined their fingers but didn’t comment on Byeongkwan’s words, he just ran his free hand up Byeongkwan’s leg and lulled the younger to sleep. </p><p>They arrived at their dorm less than 15 minutes after Byeongkwan had fallen asleep. Sehyoon woke him up by reaching across their seats and running a finger across his cheek. “Kwan, we’re home. I’m going to carry you inside okay?”</p><p>Byeongkwan just nodded and lifted his arms in the air, Sehyoon huffed and gently let the younger’s leg slide off his lap. He made sure that his foot didn’t hit the floor and stood up. The other’s exited the van and made their way to the dorm with all of their bags. </p><p>Sehyoon exited out the door closest to him and walked around the van back to Byeongkwan. The younger held out his hands and made a grabbing motion with them, he pouted his lips at Sehyoon and practically whined. </p><p>Sehyoon laughed and turned around, Byeongkwan stood up on one foot trying not to wobble and practically fell onto Sehyoon’s back. “Oof, sorry Yoonie.” </p><p>Sehyoon looked back at him and just smiled. “All good, let’s get you inside.” Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around his neck as the older man started to make his way to the dorms. Byeongkwan leaned his cheek on Sehyoon’s hair and hummed. He felt warm from the inside out. </p><p>The older’s hands clenched under his knees and held him tightly so that he wouldn’t slip off, Byeongkwan could feel the way the muscles in his back moved. He wanted to talk to Sehyoon about some things, but he wasn’t sure if his timing was right. </p><p>With the comeback coming up so soon he’d probably want to wait, but it was getting harder and harder every day especially now with Sehyoon treating him with such care. </p><p>They walked into the dorm, the door left open by the others and Sehyoon made his way to their room almost immediately. He pushed open the door with his shoulder and walked to Byeongkwan’s bed, he bent down and let the younger slide down his back to sit on the edge.</p><p>Sehyoon turned around to look at him and reached out a hand to brush a piece of hair out of Byeongkwan’s eyes, the younger one hummed at the action. Sehyoon’s hand trailed down his face and Byeongkwan grabbed his wrist when he cupped his cheek. </p><p>He leaned into the touch as Sehyoon’s thumb rubbed against his skin. “Does it still hurt, I can get you some painkillers? Do you want some water, something to eat?”</p><p>Byeongkwan pulled his hand away from his cheek and placed it in his lap, he wrapped his other hand around Sehyoon’s so that he was holding his one in his two. “Yoonie, stop worrying I’m fine. I can see your brain working 100 miles per hour, I’ll be okay, I promise.” </p><p>Sehyoon shook his head and pulled his hand away from Byeongkwan’s grip. “Sorry, I’m just - I worry about you easily. I’m going to run you a bath.” </p><p>Byeongkwan reached for him but the older walked to the bathroom before he could catch him. He sighed at his reaction, but didn’t protest, he really needed a shower. </p><p>He pushed himself up from the bed and hopped over to his dresser, he opened it and pulled out shorts and a tank top for bed. Sehyoon came back into the room a minute later and saw Byeongkwan standing. </p><p>“What are you doing, you need to sit, you need to stay off of your foot. You can’t hurt yourself more.” He rushed to Byeongkwan and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. Byeongkwan grabbed both his shoulders and laughed. “Yoonie, I was up for like two minutes I think it’ll be okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Sehyoon blushed and then nodded. “I ran you a bath, lots of bubbles. I used the lavender soap you like so much.” </p><p>Byeongkwan smiled at him and pressed his nose into Sehyoon’s cheek. Sehyoon wasn’t big on kisses on the cheek, they embarrassed him but he never minded when Byeongkwan pressed himself along his side, face pressed into his neck or temple. </p><p>Sehyoon guided him to the bathroom and sat Byeongkwan down on the edge of the tub. The younger swayed slightly, he was very tired, the throbbing of his ankle not really stopping his eyes from falling closed. </p><p>Sehyoon left his side and came back with a cup of water and a couple of pills. He swallowed them and downed the offered water. Sehyoon placed the cup back by the sink and then motioned for Byeongkwan to lift his arms up.</p><p>Byeongkwan laughed. “I can undress myself Yoonie.” Sehyoon blushed and nodded his head, he turned around to leave but Byeongkwan grabbed his write before he could leave. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want your help.”</p><p>Sehyoon smiled at him softly and bent down to help Byeongkwan out of his shirt, his hair ruffled when it got pulled off and the younger shook his head out. Sehyoon threw the shirt in their hamper and then stepped back. “I’ll let you wash up.” Byeongkwan nodded at him, he wanted him to stay but he wasn’t sure how Sehyoon would react so he let the other walk back out into their room. He left the door open in case he needed anything though which made Byeongkwan’s heart race. </p><p>He finished undressing himself, doing his best to pull off his shorts without jostling his foot. He let out a whimper when his hand accidentally bumped the bone but he was quiet enough that Sehyoon hadn’t heard. </p><p>He threw his shorts and briefs into the hamper when he was done and then turned to the tub, he needed to get in but he knew he didn’t want to get his foot wet. He tried to maneuver in a good direction but let out a yelp when he almost fell in. </p><p>He saw Sehyoon in the doorway not even a few seconds later, he pouted at the older man. “I need help.” Sehyoon huffed but smiled at him. He walked over to him and helped Byeongkwan lean his body into the tub until most of him was under the water, he took in a breath of Lavender as he sunk down. </p><p>Sehyoon held his injured foot and made sure it didn’t catch in the water, he hung Byeongkwan’s leg over the edge of the tub and then sat down on the floor next to it. </p><p>Byeongkwan watched him, watched how his features softened completely and how he intertwined his hands together, his knees pulled up to his chest. </p><p>The younger reached out a hand to touch his bare arm and watched as water and soap stuck to his skin. Sehyoon looked up at him and smiled. “Is it warm enough, does it need more bubbles?” He laughed softly and Byeongkwan wanted to hear the sound again. </p><p>He scooped up some bubbles in his hand and then blew them towards Sehyoon who left out a soft laugh as he batted them away. “No, it’s perfect. You’re perfect for taking care of me.” </p><p>Sehyoon reached out a hand, the one attached to the arm Byeongkwan was currently running his fingers across. Sehyoon touched his knee that was hung over the bathtub and wrapped his hand around it. </p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re okay, I don’t like seeing you hurt. I know it’s a minor injury but -” He paused and Byeongkwan tilted his head at him. “It still scares me sometimes how hard you push yourself, I hate that you don’t let your body rest and -”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Byeongkwan wanted to be closer to him, he needed to be closer to him. “Yoonie-”</p><p>He pulled on the older’s arm, Sehyoon raised his eyebrows at him but the younger just continued to pull. “Kwan-”</p><p>Byeongkwan whined and Sehyoon got the hint. “Alright, alright.” The older man stood up and started to undress, Byeongkwan watched him as he threw his shirt in the hamper and then ridded himself of his shorts. </p><p>Byeongkwan had seen Sehyoon naked many times, they’d even showered together before so it wasn’t new, but his mouth dried out a bit as he looked at him. The older wasn’t looking back at him so he just stared without caring. </p><p>His skin looked a little tacky from practice but it was glowing and looked soft. Byeongkwan knew it was. Byeongkwan wanted to stretch out across his body and just sleep, Sehyoon had broadened so much lately and every part of him made Byeongkwan’s heart speed up. </p><p>Sehyoon finally looked up and Byeongkwan caught his eyes. The older raised his eyebrow at him and Byeongkwan just shrugged. Sehyoon laughed and then reached down to push at Byeongkwan’s shoulders. </p><p>The younger leaned forward, careful to keep his leg thrown over the edge of the tub. Sehyoon stepped into the tub behind him and slid down to sit behind Byeongkwan. He slid his legs around Byeongkwan’s waist and then relaxed back against the tub. </p><p>The younger leaned back into him and hummed, it was perfect. The warmth of the bath, the way he could smell the scent of the soap all around him, how strong Sehyoon was behind him. </p><p>Sehyoon’s arms wrapped around his waist and Byeongkwan completely relaxed for the first time that night. </p><p>He felt Sehyoon’s head drop down to his shoulder and he reached back to run a wet and soapy hand through his hair, they’d have to shower again in the morning. </p><p>They didn’t say anything as they relaxed, Byeongkwan eventually rubbed a sponge along his skin and then passed it back to Sehyoon. They only got out of the tub when the water ran too cold for them to stay in it any longer. </p><p>Sehyoon stepped out first and then he laughed at how Byeongkwan couldn’t move from his spot. He grabbed Byeongkwan’s leg that was still under the water and moved it to lay over the edge of the tub just like his injured one. </p><p>Byeongkwan yelped as he slipped down into the water but Sehyoon reached in and caught his hands. He hauled him up and made sure that the younger could lean on him as he got out of the tub completely. They dripped on the floor but Sehyoon was quick to grab towels for them. </p><p>Byeongkwan leaned into Sehyoon, his skin warm against his bare side. Byeongkwan could have stayed in the moment forever, just here with Sehyoon, nothing in between them. It might have been weird that they were naked, that they weren’t dating but all he felt was comfort and safety. </p><p>He pushed his nose into Sehyoon’s neck and inhaled his clean scent, he felt Sehyoon wrap a towel around his head and rub at his wet hair. He pulled back and smiled as the older ran it through his hair, he giggled when Sehyoon tickled his side. </p><p>When Sehyoon was done drying his hair he wrapped the towel around his waist and then wrapped his own around him. He walked them into the bedroom and Byeongkwan sat down on his bed in just his towel. </p><p>Sehyoon threw his towel on his desk chair and pulled out shorts and a tank top for bed for himself. He threw Byeongkwan the clothes he had already pulled out. Byeongkwan did his best to not stare as the older bent over and put his shorts on. </p><p>He put his own clothes on, laying down on the bed to wiggle into his shorts. He sat up to Sehyoon smiling at him, a shy look on his face. He loved that look, the blush along his cheeks, the way that he could tell Sehyoon had been staring at him. He wanted that gaze on him at all times, he never wanted him to look away.</p><p>Sehyoon finally walked over to him, shirt long forgotten on the dresser and then dropped down to his knees. He pulled at Byeongkwan’s ankle and put it on top of his knee. He unwrapped the bandage and put all the pieces on the floor next to him. </p><p>He stood up again and walked to the dresser where a bowl sat, it had a baggy of ice in it and Sehyoon also grabbed a new wrap that he guessed one of the other’s had laid out for him. </p><p>Sehyoon put all of it on Byeongkwan’s bedside table and then motioned for him to move up the bed. He scooted up it and Sehyoon followed, but where Byeongkwan leaned back against his pillows, Sehyoon leaned back against the wall and pulled Byeongkwan’s legs into his lap. </p><p>He first grabbed the ice and then wrapped it in a small hand towel, he placed it on Byeongkwan’s ankle, taking care to wrap his hand gently around it so that the younger wouldn’t jerk away at the cold touch. </p><p>Byeongkwan hissed at the cold but did his best not to pull away. Sehyoon pressed the ice into his ankle gently and then leaned his head against the wall. His other hand grabbed for Byeongkwan’s phone on his bedside stand and unlocked it. He pushed a couple buttons until soft music filtered through the speakers. </p><p>He placed it on the bed next to them and then wrapped his hand around Byeongkwan’s knee. He eventually started to rub up and down his thighs, Byeongkwan tried hard not to fall asleep but it was almost impossible. </p><p>He felt a hand creep up to his waist and opened his eyes to Sehyoon watching him. “It scared me, when you fell today. I thought you broke your ankle for a minute. I couldn’t move, I don’t know why I was so worried. I’ve seen you hurt before, but it just-” </p><p>He swallowed and caught Byeongkwan’s eyes again. “Baby you scare me when you push yourself so hard, I know that you know your limits but-” Sehyoon stopped and his voice caught in his throat. </p><p>Byeongkwan felt himself swallow around the emotion in his throat. The way Sehyoon had called him baby made his head spin, he couldn’t handle it. He removed his legs from Sehyoon’s lap, the older raised his eyebrows at him. </p><p>“Byeongkwan-” He was startled as the younger took care to not bump his ankle but he managed to crawl into Sehyoon’s lap, his head hitting the older’s chest. </p><p>He sat sideways across him, his legs out in front of him so his ankle wasn’t pushed to the bed. The ice had fallen to the side, hopefully it wouldn’t make too much of a mess. </p><p>Sehyoon’s arms were off to his sides like he didn’t know what to do with them. Byeongkwan reached for them and wrapped them around his waist, Sehyoon immediately pulled him in tight. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into his hair. Kiss after kiss until Byeongkwan was pulling back and looking into his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry for scaring you, but I know that you’ll always take care of me. I love how much you worry. I love that you are willing to carry me home or help me with minor tasks even when the injury isn’t that bad. I just love-” Byeongkwan stopped himself before the words made their way out of his mouth. </p><p>Sehyoon’s eyes were wide but his grip didn’t loosen. “Sehyoon-” His voice was desperate and he was asking for something, something that they hadn’t discussed but they both knew was there. </p><p>Sehyoon leaned forward and pushed their foreheads together and swallowed. “What is it, baby?”</p><p>Byeongkwan hiccuped, his throat almost raw from the way he was holding back his emotions. “Please, I need-” </p><p>He sucked in a breath when Sehyoon’s lips connected with his. He was pushed back slightly but Sehyoon held him tight, the older’s lips were soft against his and the kiss stayed gentle. Byeongkwan wrapped his hands around Sehyoon’s neck, the angel was awkward but he didn’t really care. </p><p>He pushed up in the older’s lap and pushed harder against his lips, Sehyoon gasped and his mouth opened. Byeongkwan took the opportunity to push his tongue into Sehyoon’s mouth and moaned at the way the older grabbed his hips. </p><p>His hands carded through Sehyoon’s hair and he couldn’t believe that this was happening right now, that he was sitting on his best friend’s lap kissing him like nothing else in the world mattered. His ankle didn’t hurt, nothing did, the world was fuzzy and Byeongkwan couldn’t imagine being anywhere else in that moment. </p><p>Sehyoon licked at his bottom lip and Byeongkwan groaned and bit at him. It caused a sound to leave Sehyoon’s throat that the younger wanted to hear over and over again. He pulled away and sucked in a breath as Sehyoon’s lips trailed across his face and down his neck. </p><p>Byeongkwan pulled on the older’s hair and Sehyoon groaned against his neck. “Kwan-” </p><p>Byeongkwan pushed Sehyoon’s face more into his neck. “I’m right here, please don’t stop.” </p><p>Sehyoon licked at his neck and then left butterfly kisses along his skin until he came back up to his lips. He kissed him softly, softer than before and then leaned back. Byeongkwan chased his lips and whimpered. He opened his eyes to see Sehyoon smiling at him brightly. </p><p>“I love you.” Sehyoon said like it wasn’t the most important thing he’d ever said to the younger, he said it like it was obvious, like there wasn’t a way he didn’t. </p><p>Byeongkwan choked and felt a tear slide down his cheek, Sehyoon reached a hand up and wiped it away. “Don’t cry, baby.” He leaned in and kissed right under his eye and then moved to the other side. “Please don’t cry, I’ve got you.” </p><p>Byeongkwan wrapped his arms tighter around the older and hugged him to his body. Sehyoon pulled him tight and rocked them back and forth. Byeongkwan carded his hand through Sehyoon’s hair and then cupped the back of his head, he moved his lips to his ear. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Sehyoon pulled back and brought their lips back together. The kiss stayed soft as Sehyoon lowered them to the bed. He laid partially sideways as Byeongkwan's legs stayed thrown over his thighs. </p><p>The position was awkward but it still felt right to the younger. Sehyoon kissed him like he was the only person in the world he could imagine doing it with. His hands caressed up Byeongkwan’s side and rubbed along his ribs. He pushed up into the touch and huffed. “If you’re not going to do anything tonight, please don’t touch me like that Sehyoon, I won’t be able to stop.” </p><p>Sehyoon kissed down his neck and then pulled away at the words. He let his hand run up and down Byeongkwan’s side more as the younger shivered. His hand grabbed his hip and squeezed. “I’ll stop, because we need to sleep but I can’t promise I won’t be tempted.” </p><p>Byeongkwan smiled at him and pulled him down into a short kiss. “Mm, am I that irresistible?” </p><p>Sehyoon watched him with soft eyes and nodded his head. “You make my head spin, I can’t think around you. All I want to do is touch you, kiss you, be with you.” </p><p>Byeongkwan sucked in a breath, “Then touch me, kiss me.” </p><p>Sehyoon surged down again and kissed him harder, he opened his mouth to him and Sehyoon’s tongue entered again. It was a bit sloppier than their previous kisses and he could feel the grip Sehyoon had on his hip harder than before. He liked the feel of his hand, big enough to wrap around his side easily. </p><p>Sehyoon’s hands trailed down his thighs and then wrapped around his knee, the skin sensitive. It made Byeongkwan whimper. Sehyoon pulled away and he had a dazed look. “You are going to be the death of me.” </p><p>Sehyoon looked beautiful in the low light of the room, his cheeks red and chest a soft pink. Byeongkwan ran his hand down his chest to rest in between his pecs. “And what do you think you’re doing to me. I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me for so long. I’ve been in love with you since before I can remember, why did it take you so long?”</p><p>Sehyoon leaned down and buried his face into Byeongkwan’s shoulder. “I was scared, I didn’t want to lose you”</p><p>Byeongkwan ran his hands through his hair and then wrapped his arms around his back. “You’ll never lose me, I’ll always be here. I need you, if you didn’t know.” </p><p>Sehyoon nodded his head but didn’t move from his neck, Byeongkwan just petted him until he leaned back. </p><p>“As much as I want to keep going we need to sleep, we have a break off in a couple days. I was hoping you’d maybe want to come home with me.” Sehyoon watched him with hope in his eyes, they’d have time alone together for the day.</p><p>Byeongkwan nodded his head and smiled. “That sounds amazing, Yoonie.” </p><p>Sehyoon nodded and then kissed him softly on the lips, Byeongkwan leaned up into the touch and wrapped his hand around Sehyoon’s cheek. They kissed for a few more minutes until Byeongkwan practically yawned into his mouth. </p><p>Sehyoon pulled away and smiled, he placed Byeongkwan’s legs on the bed and started to get up. The younger grabbed at him. “Where are you going?”</p><p>Sehyoon looked confused. “To my bed -”</p><p>Byeongkwan rolled his eyes. “Okay, then we’re both going to your bed.” </p><p>Sehyoon laughed and shook his head. “And when the other’s wake up in the morning to find us asleep together.”</p><p>Byeongkwan smiled. “We tell them the truth.” </p><p>Sehyoon nodded and broke out into a soft laugh. “Sounds like a plan.” </p><p>He helped Byeongkwan up off the bed and grabbed the ice, he threw it back into the bowl and grabbed the bandages off the bedside table. </p><p>He helped Byeongkwan over to his bed and then dropped down to his knees to lift up Byeongkwan’s foot to check it out, to make sure that the swelling hadn’t gone up. Byeongkwan chuckled and placed his hand on Sehyoon’s shoulder. “You really should stop dropping to your knees like that, I might get some ideas.” </p><p>Sehyoon raised his eyebrows and winked at him. “Oh, yeah?”</p><p>Byeongkwan hummed and leaned down to whisper in his ear, his lips were soft against his skin as he teased the older. </p><p>Sehyoon blushed at what he said and when Byeongkwan pulled away Sehyoon grabbed his arm to pull him back in. Byeongkwan yelped and landed with his hands on Sehyoon’s shoulder to steady himself. Sehyoon kissed his lips and pulled back just an inch. “You are going to ruin me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Byeongkwan smiled and surged forward to kiss him a little bit harder. Sehyoon’s hand on his ankle moved up to his calf and he squeezed. Byeongkwan pulled away with a nip to Sehyoon’s lip. “I’m going to be the only thing you ever think about again.”</p><p>Sehyoon pushed him back so he flopped on the bed. “You already are.” </p><p>Byeongkwan’s expression went from teasing to adoration as he reached for Sehyoon. The older crawled onto the bed and manhandled Byeongkwan until the younger’s back was pressed against his chest. </p><p>He kissed Byeongkwan’s shoulder and the younger pushed back against the touch, he didn’t want to sleep yet but it was hard to keep his eyes open.</p><p>He finally let them slip closed as Sehyoon ran his hand across his stomach. “Sehyoon, promise me that you’ll still be here in the morning.” </p><p>Sehyoon sighed and pulled him in even tighter. “Kwan, I’ll be here in the morning. And every morning after.” </p><p>And with that Byeongkwan let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up in the morning Sehyoon was still curled around him and when the older woke he kissed him as the morning sun streamed in through the curtains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked this. Please leave comments and kudos. You can also talk with me over on twitter @yoonseh. Stream the highlight medley and Goblin/Favorite Boys on the 2nd.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>